How do you get those Captions?
This is question Garry Asked last night - what follows is my answer... wth Pics to explain. The word wrap function of the Wiki thingie is sort of flaky. Sometimes I have to fight with it, placing the line in the editing screen numerous times until the thing displays.... Less crappy for me. Hit the thumbnails on the right to get the pictures in a size where you can see whats going on in them. Okay. One clicks the little pic icon at the top of the edditing page. For me, this calls up a java window with a display of piccs we already have, and a bar across the top. To the right hand side there are two buttons. One says "Browse." The other says "Upload". When I click the "Browse" button, it calls up a file manager which shows my pictures folder. I select a pic from my extensive collection of starship porn. Then the address of my file appears in the bar next to two button. Now I can hit the "Upload" button. If I hit that without selecting a pic from Browse, it'll put up a small window that cries at me Now - if the pic is already in the collection, I can just click that one. I should probably be more dilligent about making sure my uploaded pictures have names that make them easier to find. Now when the pic is uploaded, then the java window pops up the picture editing window. I can select a thumbnail or to display the full sized picture file. I don't recommend going the full Monty. It can break things. More often than I like. Below that there is a check-box for width. Clicking that gives you a slider-bar. You can choose the width with which the thumbnail displays. Remember that a cool pic with a lot of detail makes a crappy thumb nail, and smaller thumbnail can be a hash of parti-colored pixels. On the other hand, a big pic can screw the page formatting. When I do it, I think it makes me seem retarded. When you do it, I get that you like you your pic. This thing allows me to select left or right. There's no center button. I only use left right now, unless there is a formating and word-wrapping issue. Then there's a bar for adding your caption. Note - if you click the "Full Sized" radio button the Java window inserts the pic with a frame anyway - a full sized pic with a frame allows a caption to be attached - but a big pic with a frame can really screw up the formatting. On the bottom there is the "Insert" button. hit that and you'll return to your editing window. Now, iI dunnno about you. I don't edit in WYSIWYG mode. Don't like it. No Sir. I edit in Code-View. Sometimes, when I remember Garry's advice, I actually write in a note pad window and then paste into the code view. Code view offers some advatanges in terms of inserting images, too. Now for me, when I click insert - the Java picture insert widow inserts the code string for the picture, it's formatting and the caption. Invariablly it inserts this line up a the top of the document, pushing my first line of text to the right. Invariably this looks like hell in the formatting. So I have to cut the line and paste it where I want it, to relate to my text and coney the propeer puncchlinee at the proper time. A poorly placed pic blows it's context and doesn't convey the point properly. The Picture line has numerous chunks that tells the wwiki how to display it. How the wiki knows, I dunno. I know sometimes when I get Garble, it's because I mis-formatted it. But it displays properly often enough so that I think the Wiki is pretty smart about grasping what I mean. So this is me rambling about pictures in the wiki - and how to get captions on them I hope this helps. Category:Meta